Who Spiked the Eggnog?
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Continuation of A New Love (Part 1). During a Christmas party hosted by the Betas, everyone falls into an alcohol induced coma. Now Black Licorice has to solve the case before Litwak's re-opens after Chrismas. Rated T for alcohol references.


**Core: Hey guys, sorry about the update famine. I've just been contemplating some story ideas. **

**Vanellope: Well, what are you waiting for?**

**Core: Nothing. I don't own Wreck It Ralph, nor Kara von Schweetz. She belongs to Pump up the Music.**

**Who Spiked the Eggnog? : Christmas Time is Here **

Christmas Eve; what some people call the most magical night of the year. The other Betas, Vanellope, my girlfriend and opposite Snow and I were throwing a Christmas party in the heart of Diet Soda Mountain. The other Alphas had agreed to postpone the death matches between us for the holidays. Anyway, Snow and I were doing last minute preparations, you know, mistletoe, eggnog, etc. As the clock struck 7, guests started to arrive. Everyone was there in half an hour. They were all talking, laughing, telling stories from their day, always returning to the punch bowl like they were in orbit. In the back, Snow and I were on a sofa discussing our out looks on the competition resuming in just a few short days.

"You realize we're going to have to fight each other." I said, glancing at my girlfriend.

"Yeah, but if were up to me, I wouldn't want this." Snow responded. "I don't want our friends to die just to see who will protect the arcade."

"Yeah. And why can't the arcade folk protect themselves anyway?" I asked. We both smiled, and as I was about to hug Snow, Vanellope and Kara came by, drinking eggnog.

"Hey guys, what are you to doing back here?" Vanellope asked obnoxiously.

"N-nothing." I stammered, pulling myself away. Snow just sighed.

"Oh, by the way, can we get you two some Nog?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Snow responded in her bubbly upbeat voice.

"No thanks." I said. "Not much of a fan of that." They nodded and left to get Eggnog. It was around that time that I smelled alcohol in the air.

"Hey, does it smell like rum in here?" I asked Snow. She shook her head and I shrugged it off. Kara and Vanellope returned with and Snow's nog and disappeared into the crowd. She drank it and went back for more. She came back with the Jimmy Legs (a condition where your legs can't stop moving) and more nog. She drank that and went back for more. The air still reeked of alcohol. About a minute later, I heard a loud thud come from the nog table. I rushed to the source of the loud sound and found Snow lying unconscious with her egg/milk drink still in her hands.

"Does anybody know what happened?" I asked. My only reply was the thuds of other falling avatars. My friends, family, and co-workers were all unconscious. But then I noticed that the punch bowl filled with Eggnog was reeking of alcohol, and that's when it dawned on me. I took a little bit of the substance, put it in my mouth, and quickly spit into the hot spring.

"Oh my god." I said to myself. "Somebody spiked the Eggnog!" (Put alcohol in it)

_This is bad. _I thought to myself. _The closet thing they had to beer came out of Tappers. Their livers _(The organ of the body used to remove harmful substances from the system) _were undeveloped and unable to take that much booze. _And then I noticed the only one not unconscious. He was about 10 years old, blonde hair with a white and red peanut butter cup hat on top, and in a brown racing suit.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran towards the little booger and grabbed him by the neck Homer Simpson style banging his head against the wall to the volcano.

"What?" He uttered in a weak voice gasping for air. I pointed to the mass of unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Do you realize what you've done?" I asked.

"No, because I didn't do it." Rancis responded, almost dead. With one last glare, I threw the young boy aside. I had a mystery to solve, and there was no one to help me this time (including Rancis, who had passed out from the lack of oxygen). My best was to head to Skylanders and ask the Oracle 'who did it?'

I left the volcano and about 80-90% of the arcade avatars in search of the culprit, and whoever he/she was, they were dead.

**Core: I realize this is a bit out of season but I thought this one over.**

**Vanellope: Well, there's a first time for everything.**

**Core: Please be quiet. And please review.**


End file.
